Not Right
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Yes, I'm in love. In love with a cat. A cat I knew that I couldn't have. But I wanted him. I wanted him so much that it hurt.
1. Chapter 1

I padded through the forest, my heart beating do fast that I thought he would hear it. _Should I really be doing this? _I wondered, my whiskers twitching.

He had invited me to meet him there. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't object.

I wanted to see his warm, smoky fur.

To see our blue eyes match.

To inhale his sweet, marshy scent.

Yes, I was in love.

In love with a cat.

A cat I knew that I couldn't have.

But I wanted him.

I wanted him so much that it hurt.

I quickened my pace as I came to a stop at the border. I inhaled the scent before clearing a spot on the ground with quick sweeps of my tail, then I sat down, curling my tail around my paws and trying to look like... good.

"There you are." When those words were spoken, I felt as if I was flying. His voice was soft and full of love, and I couldn't stop myself as I licked his cheek.

"I missed you," I purred. "I did too," he replied, licking the fur around my ears. I cuddled into his soft fur and felt a purr rising in my throat.

"How's life in your Clan?" he asked. My whiskers twitched.

"Good," I say. "We have new kits and new apprentices." I puffed out my chest. "I hope I become a mentor!"

He purred. "You would be a great mentor," purred the smoky angel. For the rest of the night, we just cuddled under the stars.

"Well, my love, it appears that I must go." I felt a wail rising in my throat but swallowed it down. "This would be must easier if we were in the same Clans," he whispered in my ear.

"I'm loyal to you, but I am also loyal to ThunderClan." I murmured. My lover sighed. "I know. I will miss you."

The tom licked my ear before trotting away. "Wait!" I called. He turned around and fixed me with that handsome blue stare. "Yes?"  
I took a deep breath before mewing, "I love you, Crowfeather."

Crowfeather smiled. "I love you too, Ashfur. I will see you tomorrow at the Gathering." With that, the WindClan tom padded away.

I sighed and turned away. Yes, that's right. I love Crowfeather; a WindClan cat.

I don't care what you think about me; I love him, and he loves me.

I quickly washed the WindClan scent from my pelt and started to pad into the trees, when a pair of brilliant green eyes made me freeze.

I sucked in the scent, and my heart nearly stopped. "Exactly _what _were you doing with Crowfeather?" Squirrelflight snarled, stalking out of the bushes and shoving her nose against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Squirrelflight shoved her nose harder against mine, her green eyes blazing with fury. "Tell me!" she demanded.

I huffed. Squirrelflight was always the cat who wanted to know everything; sticking her nose in every cat's business like she had to know _every _little secret.

"Why should I have to?" I spat, starting to pad away, but the ginger she-cat blocked my way. "Because you were with that.. that piece of crow-food!" she spat out the last word, and I hissed with anger.

"Crowfeather isn't crow-food!" I snarl. Squirrelflight bristled, then sighed. "I don't know what happened to you," she muttered, shaking her head.

My hackles raised with anger. She was acting like my _mentor_! "What happened to me is none of your business!" I spat, outraged. Squirrelflight ignored me.

"Lets get back to camp," she meows instead. "Firestar will decide your punishment." Fear pulsed through me, and I quickly jump in front of the ginger cat.

"No!" I cry. "Please! K-keep it a secret! I'll do whatever you want!" A mischevious glint glistened in Squirrelflight's eyes. "Anything?"

"Anything." I repeat. Squirrelflight smiled. "You have to clean my nest, bring me fresh-kill, and stay away from Crowfeather."

I bristled. "No! I-I _love _Crowfeather!" Squirrelflight looked like she was going to barf. "_Love_?" she scoffed. "He's using you, Ashfur. Wake up and smell the fresh-kill."

I growled. "No. Not Crowfeather." The cat shrugged before leading me back to camp. When we got there, Brambleclaw was waiting in the middle of the clearing.

He was hunched over, and his claws were unsheathed. A dark look was gleaming in his amber eyes. When we started to walk towards him, his eyes got darker.

"Where have you been?" His growl was a low rumble. "That's for me to know," I retort, lifting my chin.

Brambleclaw's gaze shifted to Squirrelflight, but she only shrugged. "Go to your dens," he growled, flicking his tail before padding to the highrock.

I turned and started to walk to the den, but suddenly I felt paws knock into me, and I let out a cry of surprise, but that was cut off when Squirrelflight shoved her tail over my mouth.

"Don't _ever _talk to Brambleclaw that way again," she spat. "Or you'll be looking for your whiskers." I gave a fearful nod and watched the flame colored she-cat stalk to the warrior's den.

My heart ached for the she-cat I had once loved. She had changed into that friendly, stubborn she-cat into a cat who snapped at everyone. Brambleclaw had did that to her.

He changed her.

He changed her into a monster.

I longed to rub my nose along her cheek, but I held myself back. _You hate them, remember? _a voice hissed.

I picked myself off the ground and carried myself over to the warriors den. I started towards my nest, but I heard the sound of a throat clearing and saw Squirrelflight flick her tail towards a nest beside her.

I sighed. I was going to miss my nest; it was the one I had used when I had first decided to start meeting my love, Crowfeather.

My belly ached at the thought of him spending the night alone in the WindClan warriors den, holding a secret that could change his life forever.

I closed my eyes, wishing that I was a WindClan cat, running through the open moors, chasing rabbits, feeling the wind through my fur.

I was immediatly shaken from the thought when I felt claws tweak my tail. "Curl up in your nest," rasped Squirrelflight. "You're drawing attention."

I hadn't noticed that Thornclaw and Brackenfur were shooting me annoyed looks, and I quickly collapsed in my nest, trying to sleep.

But I couldn't sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw Squirrelflight standing over Crowfeather, blood forming a pool around him, lapping at his cold, smoky grey fur.

"No.." I whispered, trying to rush over and stick my nose into my love's fur, but my paws felt frozen to the ground.

"Don't you get it?" Squirrelflight mewed, and I looked at the ginger she-cat, my blue eyes wide with shock. Her normally well groomed pelt was bristling all over; claw marks were on her pelt; some looked like she had did them herself.

Her insane grin showed off her broken, yellow teeth. "We can be together, Ashfur," she whispered, insanity in the edge of her mew. "No, Squirrelflight," he choked. "I love Crowfeather."

As soon as he spoke, the tom lifted his head up. "Run, Ashfur," he rasped. "No, Crowfeather!" I whimpered, crouching down. "I can't leave you here."

If Crowfeather heard me, he made no move that he had. "Run, Ashfur," he repeated. "Run, and don't look back."  
"Shut up, you fool!" My eyes widened as I watched Squirrelflight smash her paw down on Crowfeather's throat.

The smoky grey tom let out a gurgling sound, then his head dropped down and he didn't move. "No..." This was the worse dream _ever!_

I tried to wake up, but when I opened my eyes, I still saw Squirrelflight staring at me with her insane green gaze.

I finally woke up, panting, in my nest. I blinked the fear out of my eyes as Squirrelflight stirred. "For StarClan's sake, go to sleep?" she spat, but I blocked her out as the dream came back into view.

"Ashfur?" I ignored her. The dream seemed so real... so vivid.

Was it a omen?

Was it from StarClan?  
Would it come true?  
I shivered, but not before feeling a paw jab me.  
"Stop squirming." It was Berrynose; the cream colored tom had been gentle, but firm.

"Sorry, Berrynose," I purred before curling up in my nest. As I started to fade back into my dreams, I heard Poppyfrost mutter, "Ashfur has been acting different lately. He's been sticking close to all the toms and ignoring us she-cats."

I heard Berrynose purr. "Relax, Poppyfrost. You know what happened with him and Squirrelflight."

I stiffened. How _dare _Berrynose use my lovelife as an excuse! I started to get to my paws, but I heard Poppyfrost _mrrow _with laughter.

"Oh, be quiet, Berrynose. No cat teased you about Honeyfern." Her tone dropped to a threat, and I quickly curled back up in my nest.

"Goodnight, my love," Berrynose muttered. I smiled softly before falling asleep.


End file.
